The Devil in the Dark (episode)
The Enterprise arrives at Janus VI, where an unknown monster is destroying machinery and killing the miners, threatening the entire mining operation. Summary Teaser On Janus VI, a miner named Schmitter replaces at his guard post. Schmitter is extremely nervous about doing guard detail, but Chief Vanderberg reassures him by recommending that he have his phaser on him at all times and if he hears or sees anything, help can arrive in three minutes. Moments after Chief Vanderberg and the other guards move on, they hear a scream and return to find Schmitter reduced to a pile of ashes. Act One Two days later, the arrives at Janus VI in response to the distress call. For the past three months, a creature has been terrorizing the mining colony, killing more than fifty people, sabotaging machinery on the lower levels, and bringing the pergium production to a halt. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy analyze the situation in Vanderberg's office. Only one man saw the creature and lived: Chief Engineer Ed Appel, who shot it with his phaser type-1 with no effect. He doubts that the power of a starship will do any good "down in the tunnels." McCoy analyzes Schmitter's remains; they are not burned but corroded, as if he had been immersed in a vat of extremely corrosive acid. Spock is fascinated by a silicon sphere on Vanderburg's desk; Vanderburg says there are millions of them underground but they have no value. Their conversation is interrupted by an alarm at the colony's nuclear reactor. The creature has killed the guard outside, burned its way in, and taken the reactor's main circulating pump, without which the reactor will go super-critical and irradiate half the planet. Act Two Scott reports from the Enterprise that he can rig up a replacement with "some odds and ends" that might last 48 hours. Kirk orders him to beam down with it and hopes that, within that time, the original pump can be retrieved. Spock, still contemplating Vanderburg's sphere, speculates that they may be dealing with a silicon-based lifeform rather than carbon-based life. This would explain why the creature does not show up on sensors and why it was impervious to Appel's phaser. Kirk summons Lieutenant Commander Giotto and a security team, and Spock adjusts their type 2 phasers to be more effective against silicon. The security team is dispatched to level 23, which was opened just before the attacks began. Kirk orders them to set their phasers to maximum, and to fire whether or not attacked. A security officer is by the creature, bringing Kirk and Spock to the scene. They see the creature, and fire on it, damaging it, but it gets away, tunneling through the rock with its acid. They examine a piece of the creature, which seems to prove Spock's theory of silicon-based life. Spock detects only one such creature within a hundred miles, and suggests that to kill it would result in the extinction of the species, "a crime against science," he states. Kirk says there is no alternative. Act Three The search teams focus on where the creature was seen. Spock gives them orders to "surround it, and possibly capture it" but Kirk countermands him, stressing that the goal is to "shoot to kill." Kirk orders Spock away to assist Scott with the reactor, but Spock counters with logic and Kirk relents. Spock states that the probability of he and Kirk both getting killed by the creature is approximately "2,228.7 to 1," to which Kirk ultimately allows Spock to stay with him. Scott's improvised pump fails and Kirk prepares to beam the miners up to the ship. But Vanderburg and his men refuse to be chased from the planet; they vow to fight the creature – "with clubs" if there are not enough phasers. Kirk and Spock separate and Kirk finds a chamber with hundreds of the silicon spheres. Spock warns Kirk not to damage them but is still not ready to state his theory about them. A roof near Kirk collapses, which Spock finds much too odd to be a coincidence. The only way out for Kirk is to continue forward – to a face-to-face encounter with the creature. Act Four Kirk senses the creature's intelligence, as it backs off when Kirk raises and lowers his phaser and it displays its wound from the previous encounter, and Kirk's determination to kill the creature softens. Spock arrives and initiates a Vulcan mind meld to communicate with the creature. He learns that it is a sentient being of a race called the Horta and is in extreme pain, and the Horta learns enough to etch the ambiguous "NO KILL I" into the rock floor. Kirk summons McCoy, though Spock thinks his medical training will be useless on the Horta. Another mind meld reveals that the Horta is preparing for the extinction of its race. It directs the Humans to find their pump in the "Chamber of the Ages." Kirk tells Spock to communicate to the creature that they are trying to help. He goes to the Chamber and finds about a million silicon spheres, which Kirk and Spock now understand are Horta eggs, ready to hatch. But several miners, held apart from the confrontation by the Enterprise security team, overpower it and stream into the confrontation. Kirk vows to kill the first man who fires and explains that the Horta is a mother reacting naturally to the destruction of thousands of her children. Spock adds that the Horta "harbor ill will towards no one." Kirk envisages a collaboration between the miners and a new generation of Horta who can tunnel through rock with as much ease as they do walking through air. McCoy repairs the Horta's wound by troweling thermal concrete, used mostly for the construction of emergency shelters, onto it. The crew returns to the Enterprise and Vanderberg radios in that the Horta have started hatching and have already found new mineral deposits. He even mentions that one can get used to their appearance. Spock says the Horta told him the same thing about Humans. He counters some teasing from McCoy by replying that the Horta especially admired Vulcan ears. Log entries * "Captain's log, stardate 3196.1. A distress call from the pergium production station on Janus Six has brought the ''Enterprise to that long-established colony. Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy, and I have beamed down to meet with Chief Engineer Vanderberg, administrative head of Janus Six." Memorable quotes "''When that creature appears, men die." : - Vanderberg, on the Horta "Kiss it! Baby it! Flatter it if you have to! But keep it going." : - Kirk to Scott, on fixing the circulating pump "Mr. Spock, we seem to have been given a choice: death by asphyxiation or death by radiation poisoning." : - Kirk "There's nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal." : - Kirk to Giotto, after the Horta flees "Either one of us by himself is expendable. Both of us are not." : - Kirk, to Spock "Pain! Pain!" : - Spock, sensing the Horta's agony "No kill I. What is that? A plea for us not to kill it? Or a promise that it won't kill us?" : - Kirk, reading the Horta's message "I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer!" "You're a healer. There's a patient. That's an order." : - McCoy and Kirk, on treating the Horta "By golly, Jim! I'm beginning to think I can cure a rainy day!" : - McCoy, after healing the Horta "The Horta has a very logical mind. And after close association with Humans, I find that curiously refreshing." : - Spock, to Kirk "I suspect you're becoming more and more Human all the time." "Captain, I see no reason to stand here and be insulted." : - Kirk and Spock Background information Story and production * This episode was originally scheduled to be filmed before , with Ralph Senensky assigned to direct it, but during pre-production the two episodes and the directors were switched because producer Gene L. Coon thought "Devil" would be a tough assignment to first-time Trek director Senensky. http://senensky.com/this-side-of-paradise/ * Gene Coon's original script featured a different chemical substance as the base of the Horta, but researcher Kellam de Forest corrected it to silicon, as the original choice seemed to be even theoretically impossible. (Inside Star Trek - The Real Story) * Coon's original script called the planet Thetis Six. Researcher Kellam de Forest pointed out that "The name 'Thetis' has already been assigned by astronomers to the 17th largest asteroid discovered in 1852 in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter," and suggested the name Janus VI instead (de Forest Research Report, December 22, 1966, Gene Roddenberry Papers, UCLA Special Collections, Box 11, Folder 6). * NBC announced that Star Trek will be renewed for a second season next fall, during the closing credits of this episode on . (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, pp 304-305) * This episode was the first time McCoy used the phrase, "I'm a doctor, not a…" when Kirk asks him to help the Horta, finishing the line as, "I'm a doctor, not a bricklayer!" Performers * George Takei (Sulu) and Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) do not appear in this episode. * William Shatner recieved a call on the set from his mother informing him that his father had died. The crew was ready to shut down production, but he insisted on continuing. During the rest of the day, Shatner took comfort in Leonard Nimoy, and cinematographer Jerry Finnerman, whose father had died on a movie set less than seven years before. (The World of Star Trek) ** Episode stand-in and background actor Eddie Paskey recalled shooting certain scenes in this episode and had high praise for Shatner during this time, stating, "as soon as we wrapped with that show, Bill left. We came to find out that as he shot all day long, he was preparing to get on an airplane to go home – his father just passed away. No one knew until he was actually gone. And, y'know, that says a lot for the dedication of the man." Props and sets * Janos Prohaska, the creator of the Horta costume, actually wore it into producer Gene L. Coon's office, as if to say "Look what I designed". Coon said "That's great! What is it?", and Prohaska said "I don't know. It can be whatever you want." Coon replied "I'll write a script around it", and he wrote this episode in four days so the costume could be used. (The World of Star Trek) * The oversized microbe from the final episode of the 1960s version of The Outer Limits (titled "The Probe", with Peter Mark Richman) was the basis for the Horta. It was also designed and performed by Janos Prohaska. * The unbroken Horta eggs were toy bouncing balls painted gold. * The scene of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy discussing the silicon spheres and the murders was originally set in the Enterprise briefing room, but when the death of Shatner's father halted production, it was re-written to be set in Vanderberg's office instead, so that moving to a new set would not slow the filming even more. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) * A portion of a Horta tunnel was later seen in as the entrance to the Underground's cavern. * The prop used to depict the damaged reactor for the colony was previously used as the damaged Enterprise transporter circuit found in engineering that Kirk's double phasered in . * The clubs used by some of the Janus VI colonists during their hunt for the Horta appear to be of the same design used by Kirk during his fight with Spock in the transporter room in . * The only interior portion of the Enterprise seen in this episode is the bridge, and that in only two scenes – when Scott speaks with Kirk about replacing the circulating pump, and at the end, after the landing party has returned to the ship. Costumes * The miners' jumpsuits were worn in a number of subsequent episodes: on various Denevans, including Kirk's brother, Sam, in , on an Argelius II bar patron in , on Alvin and Robert Johnson in , on two Deep Space Station K-7 bar patrons and Lurry in , on Rojan and Tomar in , on Professor Starnes and other Triacus colonists in , on Linke and Ozaba in , on corpses in , and on Dr. Arthur Coleman in . * Although the uniforms come in various colors, Vanderberg is the only miner who wears a yellow specimen, and Ed Appel uniquely wears a purple one, which apparently was later worn by the dead technician on Memory Alpha in the third-season episode , as well as on Ozaba in . * Although Giotto is identified as a lieutenant commander, he wears a full commander's two solid rank stripes. Continuity * This is the only episode in the original series in which the distinction is drawn between "phaser one" and "phaser two." * Pergium mining was later referenced in and . * Although having not appeared in this episode, Sulu mentioned "the Hortas of Janus VI" in . * This is the only episode of that begins without the Enterprise or its crew being involved in the teaser scenes before the main credits, and the only episode that has no female speaking parts. Reception * Gene Roddenberry was impressed with the way this episode explains the behavior of a Star Trek "monster," citing the installment as "a classic example of doing this right" as well as "one of our most popular episodes." He went on to say, "The Horta suddenly became understandable … It wasn't just a monster–it was ''someone. And the audience could put themselves in the place of the Horta… identify… feel! That's what drama is all about. And that's it's importance, too… if you can learn to feel for a Horta, you may also be learning to understand and feel for other Humans of different colors, ways, and beliefs." (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 35 & 36) * Roddenberry picked it as one of his ten favorite episodes for the franchise's 25th anniversary. (TV Guide'' August 31, 1991) * In his book Star Trek Memories, William Shatner identified this as his favorite episode, because his father died during filming and Nimoy's delivery of the mind meld lines made him laugh. Shatner insisted on finishing his dialogue scenes and after he left for the funeral, a stand-in (Eddie Paskey) completed his shots with Spock and the Horta, filmed from behind. When the scenes were later edited together, in several sequences, Shatner has his phaser up and the stand-in does not. However, in the later Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log DVD set, Shatner said that his favorite episode was . * once remarked, in , that of the Original Series, the only episode he could recall was "The Devil in the Dark", stating that "It impressed me because it presented the idea, unusual in science fiction then ''and now, that something weird, and even dangerous, need not be malevolent. That is a lesson that many of today's politicians have yet to learn." (Star Trek: Four Generations) * Leonard Nimoy identified this episode's closing banter between Spock and Kirk as one of his favorite scenes to perform. He noted, "''It was a wonderful moment which defined the relationship and defined the whole Spock character's existence and his attitude about himself." (Reflections on Spock, TOS Season 1 DVD special features) * Anthony Rapp cited this as one of his two favorite Star Trek episodes, the other being , and clarified that what he liked about both episodes was how they depicted Spock. Rapp elaborated, "I love ''… what those two episodes tell us about him and about what he's going through as a half-Human half-Vulcan person and the mind meld in 'Devil in the Dark' … Being able to watch Leonard Nimoy do anything, but especially the work that he did in those two episodes, was really extraordinary." Novelizations and adaptations * McCoy specifies that he had the ''Enterprise beam down about a hundred pounds of thermal concrete. In James Blish's novelization of the episode in Star Trek 4, which was generally based more so on early draft scripts than final drafts, states that McCoy only used ten pounds of concrete. * Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them to create a comic book-formatted story. The ninth installment was an adaptation of this episode. In it, Leslie is depicted as thinking to himself, "That Vulcan would have us killed for his precious science!" after Spock instructs the security detail to capture the Horta. * The novel Devil in the Sky is a sequel of sorts to this episode. * The WildStorm Comics comic "Star Trek: Special" featured a short story of the Borg attacking Janus VI. * "No Kill I" was the name of a Star Trek-themed punk rock band. * A cat version of "The Devil in the Dark" was featured in Jenny Parks' 2017 book Star Trek Cats. Remastered information * "The Devil in the Dark" was the third episode of the remastered version of The Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication on the weekend of and most notably featured new effects shots of the pergium production station, the Horta burning through a mine wall, and final fly-by of the Enterprise. Max Gabl was responsible for creating the new CGI for the mining colony, at the time it was his very first assignment on the episode. Producer Niel Wray was included in the matte shot as one of the two workmen walking into a tunnel in the lower corner. Wray and another member of the team were shot against a blue screen and placed into the matte. Niel was chosen because he fit into the costume. File:Janus VI colony collage.jpg|The original Janus VI mining colony matte painting File:Janus VI colony.jpg|The remastered computer-generated colony File:Horta burns through rockface.jpg|The original disintegrating wall effect File:Horta burns through rockface, remastered.jpg|The remastered computer-generated effect :The next remastered episode to air was . Production timeline * Story outline by Gene L. Coon: * Revised story outline: * First draft script by Coon: * Final draft script: * Additional revisions: * Filmed: – ** Day 1 – , Monday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Janus VI tunnels ** Day 2 – , Tuesday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Janus VI tunnels ** Day 3 – , Wednesday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Janus VI tunnels ** Day 4 – , Thursday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Janus VI tunnels ** Day 5 – , Monday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Janus VI tunnels ** Day 6 – , Tuesday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Janus VI tunnels, Vanderberg's office ** Day 7 – , Wednesday – Desilu Stage 10: Int. Vanderberg's office; Desilu Stage 9: Int. Bridge * Original airdate: * Rerun airdate: * First UK airdate: * Remastered airdate: Video and DVD releases *Original US Betamax release: *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 14, catalog number VHR 2307, release date unknown *US VHS release: *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.9, *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 13, *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock Co-stars * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * Ken Lynch as Vanderberg Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * Brad Weston as Appel * Biff Elliot as Schmitter * George E. Allen as Engineer #1 (possibly Scott's assistant) * Jon Cavett as a ;And * Barry Russo as Giotto Uncredited co-stars * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Vinci * Bob Hoy as * Eddie Paskey as ** Leslie ** Photo double for William Shatner * Janos Prohaska as the mother Horta * Ron Veto as Harrison * Niel Wray as Miner (remastered) * Unknown actors as ** ** ** Osborne ** Roberts ** Janus VI colony guard 1 and 2 ** Thirteen Janus VI colony miners ** Helmsman lieutenant ** Command lieutenant 1 ** Crew woman ** Security guard 1 ** Security guard 2 References 50,000 years ago; 2210s; 2240s; 2247; 2266; 523rd century; acid; adit; administrative head; air; "all right"; "all the time"; Altar of Tomorrow; animal; armor plating; asbestos; asphyxiation; bandage; bearing; body; bone; "Bones"; bricklayer; carbon; carbon based life; cave-in; cerium; Chamber of the Ages; Channel 1; checkpoint; chief; chief engineer; chief processing engineer; children; choice; chemist; club; colony; colonist; confidence; corrosion; corrosive agent; course; creature; crime; day; death; deposit; device; devil; distance; distress call; doctor; door; drift; ears; egg; element; elevation; empathy; environment; eternity; ; eye; fantasy; Federation; ; fragment; gallery; generation; geology; ghost; "give up the ghost"; gold; graph; guard; hand; hatchery (nursery); head; healer; heart; heat; Horta; hour; Human; humanoid; hunting; "in the name of"; intuition; Janus VI; Janus VI colony; Janus VI colony plant physician; knowledge; Latin language; life; life span; life support; ; logic; main circulating pump; maintenance engineer; maze; medical kit; medical knowledge; metal; mile; million; mind; miner; mineral; mining; minute; modesty; modus vivendi; monster; month; mother; murderer; nightmare; nuclear reactor; odds; "odds and ends"; office; "on your toes"; orbit; oxygen; pain; patient; pergium; pergium production station; pergium reactor planets; phaser bank; phaser I; phaser II; physician; physiology; pain; platinum; plumber; pound; PXK pergium reactor; quota; race; radiation poisoning; rain; rare earth; rate of speed; reactor chamber); report; resident; retardation mechanism; "ride herd on"; risk; ; roof; sabotage; sadness; science; search party); second; second-in-command; sector; security officer (security troop); sensor; sensor range; sentry; silicon; silicon-based lifeform; silicon nodule; silicone; sleep; starship; status report; ; subsurface chart; surface; survivor; taste; teeth; "thank you"; theory; thermal concrete; thousand; tiger; tissue; toe; trace element; treasure house; tricorder; trowel; tunnel; universe; uranium; value; vat; Vault of Tomorrow; volcano; Vulcan; Vulcan mind meld; wall; word; wound; yard; zoological expedition Unused references ; fission; pea-shooter External links * * * * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Horta rettet ihre Kinder es:The Devil in the Dark fr:The Devil in the Dark (épisode) ja:地底怪獣ホルタ（エピソード） nl:The Devil in the Dark pl:The Devil in the Dark Devil in the Dark, The